


Sex 'n' Cookies

by St_Ann3



Category: Green Day
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Ann3/pseuds/St_Ann3
Summary: I wrote this for my friend who's special to me. Her reaction was so fucking precious. <3





	Sex 'n' Cookies

Today guys gathered together to messing around for no reason. Mike didn’t see the fun in sitting on its ass and discuss things which he didn’t find amusing. He leaned to Billie, who was completely drowned in their conversation and whispered his thought to Billie’s ear.

Billie at the same time responded: “Well yeah, but don’t tell this Tré, okay?” and laughed to his brilliant idea. After their small talk, they stood up and went to the kitchen.

“Hey,” Tré almost screamed it, his voice was heard a disappointment, “why are you leaving? We didn’t discuss everything after all…”

“Don’t be afraid,” Billie smirked and his gaze was fixed on Mike, “we’ll be back. We forgot to do something for you.”

Tré was about to go with them, but Mike stopped him. “It’s a surprise,” Mike told him and winked.

 _“What the hell are they going to do?”_ , Tré was confused like ever before, _“They’ve never done something like this.”_

When he wanted to say that he doesn’t care about it, they were gone. _“Well, how you want, guys. I’m gonna seize the day by myself.”_

He pulled himself back onto the couch, thinking about what they are doing.

After few minutes interesting noises were heard from the kitchen. His mind started paying attention to it because he didn’t which kind of surprise they meant.

“ _Please Mike, do it,_ ” Billie whined loud.

“ _This is not a necessary thing, we need something else,_ ” Mike replied with a serious tone, “ _what about this?_ ”

Tré’s mind was getting elated by the sounds, struggling with himself and the moans captured in vocal cords.

“ _Oh yeah, I found it…_ ” rasped Mike, but Billie didn’t sound satisfied with Mike’s choice.

“ _Ahhh, Mike,_ ” Billie moaned out, “ _why don’t you wanna do it the way I want?_ ”

“ _I don’t want to, you need to obey._ ”

Tré was quietly getting pissed, his body was yelling for it, but he didn’t want to ruin it by its coming.

“ _No no n- oh,_ ” Billie panted in a disagreement. “ _It’s too much._ ”

“ _Oh my God._ ”

Tré couldn’t control his fantasy spreading its sexual tension all over his body. _“Fuck it,  I’m gonna look at them how’s the sex going.”_

He overcame himself and went straight to the kitchen. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw them.

Mike was holding a bowl, which was filled with egg, vanilla, butter and the biggest part of it was sugar.

“For fuck’s sake!” Billie shouted at Mike, frustrated by Mike and the cookie dough, “I told you that I’ll do it right! But no, we must to do it your way, not min-”

“Um,” Tré breathed, confused, “what are you doing?”

“Just making cookies for all of us, what were you thinking?”

Tré’s face went bright red, and from the face, Billie found out what Tré meant.

“Oh Tré,” Billie laughed, “but we would tell you if we wanted to be with you pleasuring ourselves - and yourself.”

“Well well, but can I help you with something?”

“Yes, why not,” Mike said with a smirk on his face, “and if you want, we can make you feel good after this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend who's special to me. Her reaction was so fucking precious. <3


End file.
